Creeps
by KittyHellsing
Summary: Seras and Alucard find a very gifted baby girl but when Seras runs away to try and find her a better life away from Alucard and Hellsing she just might find a town full of Creeps. AxS. Anime based. please read past chapter 1 it gets better
1. Chapter 1

A/N-Hey all this is one of my first attempts at a fanfic so please be nice oh and review that would be helpful. Anime based cause I said so. 

Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING!!!!

Creeps

Chapter 1

"Are you ready for a massacre Police Girl?"

Seras, Alucard and countless solders sat in the back of a Hellsing van, on there way to tonight's mission. The normal ghoul invested house except THIS time there was a person to save and not too much time to do so. It had been one long year since Incognito's death and Alucard had not gotten any kinder to his fledgling nor to any of the Hellsing solders.  
Seras sighed,

As ready as I'll ever be." The ivory van pulled up to the rickety home and within moments solders were poring into the wooden hell hole as the commander shouted orders. Seras held up the back lugging around her harcoonen cannon.

Alucard thought commands of his very own to his servant 'There are humans in the basement Police Girl, save them and I'll take care of the infestation.'

'Yes master' Seras thought back as she fought her way through the hoards of ghouls, shooting them off as she went until she reached an iron door or what was left of it. She walked through to a bloody room full of dead ghouls and a woman curled in the corner clutching a small silver handgun, this was the basement. Seras scanned the room making sure no ghoul was left alive before she neared the shaking woman. "Are you hurt Miss?"

The woman picked her head up and stared her in the eyes "Don't let them find her! They will kill her! Don't you understand!" the woman shouted at her, blood spurting from her mouth.

"What are you talking about?" Seras was very confused, she eyed her small form "You're hurt!"

The woman shook her head back and forth furiously "SAVE HER NOT ME IT'S TO LATE FOR ME! LET ME PASS AS PEACEFULLY AS I CAN!" The woman raised a pointed finger to a dark corner of the room, where a small cry called softly. Seras got to her feet and flashed a light into the corner.

"A crib?" Seras walked over, curiously she peeked in to see a small infant squirming in fright.

"So this is the important discovery Integra was speaking about." Seras spun around to see her master towering above her. "The head freak has been silenced and the ghouls have all been killed so grab the infant and let us head back to Hellsing." Alucard turned towards the door "And shoot this recently deceased. We don't want her turning into a ghoul."

Seras whirled around and sure enough the woman lay stiff on the floor. "Master, we can't just bring a baby back to Hellsing."

"Oh, but we can and will. That isn't an ordinary child Police Girl, our master would want to see it with her own eyes. Now grab the child, shoot the dead human and be quick about it, no need to keep the rest of the troops waiting." He turned and walked up the stairs.

'What so special about her?' Seras thought as she scooped the tiny thing into her arms. Pulling out a hand gun she shot the poor dead woman in the heart.

………………………………...

Alucard walked through the halls of the dark mansion on his way to see his master. Seras trailed behind him clutching a sleeping infant in her arms. He glanced behind at Seras who stared intently at the small thing. He grinned 'Enjoy her while you can Police Girl.' he thought to himself as he phased through Integra's door leaving her behind.

"That was fast, even for you." Integra stared at him with tired eyes.

"Forgive me Master, but I needed to rush with humans to save." His grin grew big "No time for fun on that mission."

"Did you save her like I asked?" Integra questioned.

"If it is the full grown woman you speak of then no."

"God Damnit Alucard! She was an important researcher for Hellsing and you just let her die!" she shouted, letting her fierce anger seep through. A knock came from behind the door. She calmed herself before she gave the command to enter. Seras stepped inside and gently shut the door behind her.

"Sorry it took me so long Sir, I didn't want to wake her."

"Wake who?"

"The baby." Seras motioned her head towards the itsy bitsy baby. Integra rose from her chair and walked over getting a good look at her. "Alucard! What is the meaning of this?"

"That is the 'research' that woman was doing."

"Alucard I have no idea what you are talking about!" Integra was losing her temper again. Seras cringed as the baby woke up and let out a high pitched screech.

"Can't you see!" Alucard shouted over the child's frightened cries. "The infant is blind yet it sees Police Girl and I!"

Seras looked at the baby's eyes close and saw they were gray and hazed. 'How could I have missed that' she thought. She wiggled her fingers just above the baby's eyes and slowly swayed back and forth. The baby began to calm down and reach for Seras's fingers. "It's true." Seras said astonished.

"That 'baby' Master was born to hunt and kill vampires and what better way than to fix her sights on only them?"

Integra waved her hand in front of the baby's eyes. "No response. Alucard normally I would send the child off to live with foster parents until the time came for her to become a member of the Hellsing organization but since that is an impossibility in this case, you and Seras will have to serve as her foster parents. Is that understood?"

"Yes Master"

"I will send Walter to get the preparations for her nursery which will be, for the child's sake, in Seras's room. You are both dismissed"

Seras thought's were frantic but one word spoke crystal clear "Shit"

A/N-Done! So please review and all that jazz. I will personally respond to all your reviews so please leave so for me to respond to…….please?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- and now for the it's time for something completely different……review responses!

Alucardgirl- I'm am very glad you like it so far so here's another chapter for you, lets try in keep in our chairs this time.

AnaDragon- It's good to know people are interested in my crazy ideas and Alucard being a mommy…..wait…..Daddy, is always fun to play around with.

escape5- There is most definitely more as you can see, so sit back and enjoy the parental turmoil.

Lord Makura- I'm happy you think it sounds good so here's chapter 2 may it sound just as good to you.

blackwolfgirl88- Yes it is very creepy but know what else is creepy? The amazing amounts of times I've had to use spell check on this story already.

Sarah- Very excited you're looking forward to this chapter and thank you for your comments, I was really worried about the flow so I'm glad you thought it came out well.

Disclaimer- I own pretty much nothing at this point but just you wait…..

Creeps

Chapter 2

"Are you sure I'm doing this right?"

Seras sat on her bed holding a warm bottle to the baby's lips while Walter struggled with a temperamental crib.

"I'm sure Miss Victoria." he said tightening a difficult bolt.

"Walter she's not eating."

He looked over at Seras who looked panicked at him then to the baby. "Maybe It's because she's asleep."

"Your joking." Seras said tilting her towards her to get a better look, groaning at her own blonde moment once she realized it was true. "Is the crib done Walter?"

"I think so," He said pressing his hand against it "it seems quite sturdy."

Seras gently rose to her feet and placed the infant into the little crib. "Hopefully she'll sleep a little bit before I have to feed her." She placed a hand behind her head awkwardly. "Did Integra find out her name yet?"

"Afraid so Police Girl." Alucard phased through her door.

"Bloody hell! Can't you knock?" She said trying to quiet herself hoping not to wake the sleeping baby. Alucard just smiled his smile. Seras sighed "What is her name?"

"Ryma, such a useless human name."

The baby's eyes snaped open and she wriggled in her metal cage.

"What the hell! You were sound asleep seconds ago!" Seras groaned.

Alucard nearly glided to the crib and lifted the small child out of it. Holding her up he stared her in her silver eyes and she stared back blowing little bubbles in the corner of her mouth. She reached out a failing hand and grasped his amber glasses from his face and softly gummed on their shining lens. "I hope you enjoy that little girl." He handed the baby to Seras and phased back threw her door leaving his glasses behind.

"What was that?" Seras asked softly.

"In my experience with Alucard I would have to say that was some form of bonding." Walter said gathering up his tools.

"Well thank you Walter for your help. I'm going to try again with feeding her while she is still awake."

"An excellent idea Miss Victoria." Walter said leaving the room. Shutting the door behind him.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Alucard sat on his open coffin lost in his thoughts. 'Why should I care about the worthless human. She is not my blood daughter so why should I treat her as such! It's no my responsibility to care…….so why do I?' It didn't make any sense to him at all. "I need to have another visit with her." He rose to his feet and phased threw the wall into Seras's room.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Seras watched the baby with loving eyes, she always wanted a daughter but never in her wildest dreams did she suspect to get one this way. "What a pretty name you have Ryma." She baby-talked to her. Ryma was just about finished with her bottle. "You're a pretty big eater aren't you." Seras smiled and plucked the empty bottle from her lips and hoisted the baby onto her shoulder. She had begun to pat her back when Alucard phased into the room.

"Such a natural mother you are, Police Girl."

"Is knocking so much to ask Master?"

Alucard ignored her words and stalked over to Seras. He stood towering over her. "My master had said we were both to raise the child, I do believe that means I am entitled to take the child."

He couldn't be serious. He actually expected her just to hand the baby over to a psychotic killer. "It's okay Master I can take care of her for now." She tried to be polite…she tried.

"You are my servant and you will obey me. Hand her over Police Girl!"

"Master please……I don't think that…"

"NOW!" Alucard began to lose his patience with Seras and had no problem showing it. Seras's eyes filled with fearful tears not for Alucard but for the little baby who was now squirming in fear herself. She lifted Ryma off her shoulder and kissed her forehead softly before handing her up to Alucard. He cradled the baby in his arms and phased out of the room leaving Seras behind. She couldn't let a baby grow up here at Hellsing she had to do something even if it meant taking her away herself. Seras rose to her feet and stared at the packet of blood waiting in ice as always. She picked it up and tore the top off so she could drink it all in fast gulps. She needed her strength, morning was near and Alucard would hopefully be asleep soon.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N- Oh snap! Cliffy! Well I thank you all for your kind reviews and I hope you liked this chapter too. And I am sorry it took so long to update, I made my school's musical and between rehearsals and stuff it was hard to find time to update. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N- Sorry it took me so long but here is chapter three but first a word from our sponsors…

BadLuckCat- Well here's an update for you

Lord Makura- I do not intend on him harming her but does Seras know that? Bum bum buUuUuUuUuUum

Sarah- I'm glad you liked her blonde moment and the part with Alucard's glasses. Oh and thanks for understanding with the musical thing it's still going on and I'm about to tear my hair out but for your enjoyment CHAPTER 3! (capps lock rules)

Aqua Uchiha Colors- Hey look I wrote more!

Alucardgirl- Does somebody need duct tape to keep herself firmly planted in her chair? Just kidding with you anyways here's chapter 3

AnaDragon- Wait no more here's chapter 3

Kyra28- You wanted to know what happens when they go away so I'm gunna let you know what happens so there : p

AngelQueen77- Yes it would, very much so……here's a chapter for you

Ebony R.- I am very excited you like where it is going so here's another chapter for you

Disclaimer- I own Ryma…….oh and a few others too but just read mkay?

Creeps

Chapter 3 ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ruka! If we don't leave soon we'll be late for rounds!"

"Sorry, sorry. You head for the car. I'll be there in a sec."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was just mere moments until the sun went down and Alucard still slept soundly in his coffin, which he left open when he went to sleep to keep the baby comfy. The bed was big enough to fit one and a half so why not let Ryma sleep with him? He had a surprisingly good time with her before she fell asleep right in the middle of playtime. He laid her down on his soft silk sheets and gently laid next to her. Those moments passed and the sun sank below the sky. Alucard's eyes snapped open. "What a beautiful night to…" Something was wrong he turned his head to where Ryma had slept. She wasn't there. He jumped to his feet and eyed the room, she wasn't there. "Police girl" he muttered throwing his door open. Ignoring the fact he was only in a pair of black silk pants he pounded down the hall right past a confused Walter.

"Alucard?" He said just staring at him pass by.

Ignoring him he threw open Seras's door and what he found was an empty room. He dragged his eyes across an open and empty dresser where her clothes used to be only thing he could find was an envelope on the bare table. He reached for it trying clamly to open it. A shard of metal and a letter lay inside.

Dear Alucard,

Please believe me when I say I had no choice in the matter but I had to leave for the sake of an innocent child and do not come looking for me, our bond is broken. While you slept I used a piece of Anderson's broken blade and freed myself from you. Please try not to be too angry.  
Seras

He stared at the letter for a long time before Walter finally broke the silence.

"Alucard, is everything alright?"

He slammed his fist against the table punching a good sized hole right threw it. "Seras is gone."

"Beg pardon?!"

"SHE RAN AWAY AND TOOK THE DAMN KID WITH HER!" He roared as he picked up the table and threw it against the wall. It shattered like a glass vase the second it hit. Alucard just stood there breathing heavy breaths.

Walter just shook his head at Alucard "You love her don't you?" He watched Alucard freeze up for just a few seconds before he turned and stomped right back to his room. Walter could have sworn he saw a single crimson tear run down Alucard's face.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ryma, hush now." Seras sat within the shadow of a huge oak tree waiting for the sun to set completely. Ryma cryed softy in her arms. Seras knew the little baby was tired but she needed to keep moving or Alucard might find her and if that happens "God have mercy." Seras rocked Ryma gently as she sat and watched horizon until the sun finally disappeared. They could leave now, but to where? Seras had no money and no source of food which wasn't that big of a problem she's gone hungry before but the baby needed some way of getting food aside from the spare bottles Seras bought, which weren't going to last long. Seras got up and picked up her bags. "Thank the devil for vampiric strength." It looked real strange to any bystanders to see them. Seras didn't pack light and had about four bags in one hand and Ryma in the other and Seras wore a long brown hooded cloak that concealed her eyes, while Ryma was wrapped up in a red blanket Seras found in her room. Seras sighed and began to walk.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE RAN AWAY?!"

Walter stood rather calm in front of Integra's as he reported to her what had happened "She took the baby and ran…..sir"

"Do you have any idea how dangerous this is! Seras is free now which means she has more power than she knows how to deal with! It is not safe at all for her to be wandering the streets with a six month old baby!!" Integra tried to calm herself just a little. "Why isn't Alucard reporting this to me?"

Walter bit his lip, how could he possibly word something like this. "He is………um…..well….."

Integra shook her head. She should have known "I understand Walter. You are dismissed and tell Alucard he is on a search mission tonight." Walter nodded and left. Integra lit up a cigar. 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It had only been two hours since sun down and Seras was running as fast as her feet could carry. It was raining harder than Seras had ever seen it and poor Ryma was soaked, cold, and crying….loud. Seras didn't know what to do, she was way over her head, she needed to warm the baby up and fast, but where? Seras's foot caught a stray rock and she fell to her knees right into a puddle of fresh mud, she put her arm out and caught herself before she fell face first. Seras's tears soon joined Ryma's, all their bags were wet and dirty and she had no idea what to do but sit and cry just like her baby. She saw two head lights heading her way. What was a car doing in the middle of no where?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ruka? Is that a….?"

"Poof, believe it or not, yes it is. Poor girl, probably a run away."

"Glad we weren't late today. Who knows how long she's been there."

"What is she holding? Pull over here."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N- Thank you, Thank you, Thank you all for being patient with me. I love you all so very much.. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N-Wee!! Time for the word with our sponsors! 

BadLuckCat- Hey look……I updated!

Blackwolfgirl88- I'm sorry I tease I'll try to do less of it.

Sarah- I'm very happy you think it's good and here's your update thanks for being so patient.

DaysOfTheNight - Hey what is this here! I continued! YaY!

Ebony R.- Sorry it was so short this ones longer I promise!

AnaDragon- Thanks for the season greetings I just wish I had got this chapter out sooner.

final frost bite fantasy- Update for you!

alucardgirl- Ya know I can loan you some pretty duct tape to hold your back end to the chair…I have it in seven pretty colors.

Disclaimer- I own Ryma and a few…….others

Creeps

Chapter 4

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Seras sat in her muddy puddle watching the car pull to the side. Two figures emerged from either side of the long car. Seras scrambled to her feet and started to back away.

"It's okay, we're not going to hurt you."

Seras was almost startled to hear one speak. She looked at the pair, one had long brown hair tied up into a loose ponytail and the other had short red hair with black streaks and two strands of hair that hung down on either side of her face.

"My name is Ruka, and this is my friend Poof." said the red head.

Seras didn't know what was going on. "I'm sorry but I have to go."

"I understand if you don't trust us but we are here to help you."

"I don't need help."

Ruka smiled and looked down at her bags. "It's okay I'm one of you. A vampire."

Seras was very confused, her eyes were green not red "But your eyes…."

"I can change the color of them and so can you. If I'm not mistaken, you are a true undead and one who is free of her master. You should be able to do a lot of things. Now listen hear, I come from an underground town, where all the citizens are true undead….and even some humans adopted by vampires."

Seras looked down at Ryma. Her crying had quieted down to a soft whimper. She ran her fingers threw her rain soaked raven hair.

"You didn't think you were the only vampire to adopt a human did you?" Poof spat from behind Ruka.

"Be nice now you!" Ruka spat back at her. "You'll have to excuse her she gets a little grumpy now a days. But let me tell you all the undead where we come from are very humane, we leave the morally insane trash to the Hellsing organization's wrath." Ruka watched Seras tense up. "Had a run in with them?"

Seras voice shook "You can say that."

"Listen let us take you back to our town for a day or two, get you and the baby warmed up and fed. If you wish to stay you are more than welcome but if not I'll let you get back on the road. Deal?"

Seras still wasn't to sure, she looked down at Ryma then at her bags behind her still laying in the mud. "Is it well hidden?"

"Honey, there is no way in heaven nor hell to find this place unless lead there by one of us, that you can be sure of."

Seras had no idea what was going on. It was almost like it was to good to be true! Here she was sitting in her little puddle of failure and then these two just come out of no where offering everything she failed to find herself! Is she going to go to the mysteries town she's never heard of or just go back and sit in her cozy mud puddle? "I guess……I'll give it a shot." she finally decided. Ruka just smiled at her and turned to Poof.

"Grab her bags, were going back." She said just slightly too happy. Poof obeyed.

"Great they're filthy! Everything in them is going to have to be cleaned twice over!" Poof complained. Ruka rolled her eyes and lead Seras to the car. It was the first time she really got a good look at it. It was the kind of car used to carry coffins at funerals. Ruka just smiled.

"Kinda morbid huh?" Ruka opened the door to the back and sure enough their layed a coffin but on either side of the coffin were cushioned benches attached to the walls of the car. Seras just slid in one side and sat quietly. Poof honked the horn impatiently.

"Lets go! I want to get back in time for laser tag with Capa!" she shouted out the front window. Ruka sighed and gave Seras a comforting look.

"We'll be there in no time, so sit back and relax for a bit." Ruka gave one more grin and then shut the back door. The car started up and began it's trip home and Seras couldn't help but think of Alucard as she made her way to a safe place.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Alucard sat silently in Seras's room taking in what was left of her smell and of her very presence. She was thinking of him, he could feel her but he could not see her. He concentrated harder and harder still but could not find her. What was blocking him?! He slammed his fist into the wall adding another hole into the already partially destroyed wall. Walter walked in just in time to see him wipe wreckage off his bone white gloves.

"Are you going to search for her tonight or are you just going to stay here sniff her dresser some more?"

"Shut up." Walter rolled his old eyes and placed the bucket of blood on the old vampire's lap. Alucard ripped the packet open quickly and downed it fast. He wiped his mouth on his sleeve and rose to his feet. "I will find her soon, don't doubt that old man." His eyes shot daggers at Walter as he vanished into the shadows.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Poof let out a small yawn behind the wheel of the dark car. "You know I could have made it to laser tagging." she complained.

"Yes but you see just because we found one run away doesn't mean we stop our rounds! This is our job and I intend to do it and do it well!" Ruka roared at her partner.

"Ok! I get it! God don't have to be such a bitc…"

Her word were cut off by an abrupt crash. The two vampires checked themselves over before they turned at each other. "What did we hit?!" Ruka panicked. Poof began to speak but a fist came crashing threw the windshield shattering it on contact, the fist grabbed Poof's neck and dragged her threw what was left of the glass. Ruka scream as she saw her friend dangling in the air choking for breath. She crawled threw the glass herself and stood in terror at who gripped poor Poof. Her voice was barely audible as she wheezed "The Hellsing vampire." Alucard bared his fangs

"The very one." he hoisted Poof higher in the air. He watched Ruka's eyes fill with flames as she lunged at his arm. She clawed at it manically with sharp nails but did nothing but tear the fabric.

"Let her go! She's done nothing wrong!" She screeched in fury as she continued to rip his sleeve to shreds. He grabbed her wrist and twisted it causing her to sink to her knees.

"I will let her go if you answer me one question you little shrew. Have you seen a blonde vampire with a human infant with her, this fine night?"

Ruka's mind panicked. _'Seras!_' she remembered her reaction when she brought Hellsing up. _'It's time to lie my way out of this.'_ she looked up at a struggling Poof.

"Well?"

"Now that I think about it, we picked up somebody like that not to long after sundown, we dropped her off about an hour ago at a hotel not too far from here! Now please let her go!" Ruka shouted quick. She watched his smile grow as he opened his hand and let Poof plummet to the ground. Ruka dashed to her side, she was unconscious. Alucard glided to the back of the car and threw open the doors in the back. His eyes scanned the dark place. There was no one. He growled and slammed the doors hard breaking them off the hinges.

"For your sake I hope your not lying to me!" Alucard shouted at Ruka who was cradling Poof in her arms. Bloody tears streamed down Ruka's face. She spit at Alucard's feet.

"You just might have killed more than one person tonight! I hope you rot in all nine layers of Hell!!" Ruka pushed back Poof's long black cloak to reveal a small pregnant woman's bump. She held Poof bridal style and got to her feet. She looked over her shoulder to glare at Alucard before she disappeared into the shadows.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Seras slept soundly in the small apartment in the underground town. Ryma slept in a tiny cradle not far from reach. Seras stretched and rolled over on to her side. It was real nice of Ruka and Poof to drop her off here to rest while they finished what they called 'rounds' Ruka even lent her and the baby some night clothes to wear and boy were they comfy. Seras heard the door open and slam shut. She peeked over the top of the couch she laid on to see one of her saviors, but something wasn't right. "Are you okay?" Seras asked her gently.

"No." Ruka said quietly as she sniffled "Me and Poof had a run in with the Hellsing vampire and I don't know if you noticed but Poof is pregnant and that stupid vampire might have choked Poof and the unborn child to death looking for you." she explained. She wiped her eyes and watched Seras sink back down onto the couch. She heard a tiny sob escaped Seras's lips. Ruka tried to change to subject "There's some blood packets in the fridge. Tomorrow I'll give you a tour of the town so get some sleep and don't worry about Poof if I know her she'll pull threw. Oh! And I'll take care of the baby so you can rest and don't worry because I've raised my share of children in my days."

"Okay." Seras said weakly before pulling up her blankets and rolling over on to her side again. Ruka waited until she heard her quiet snore before she crotched over and dragged the baby's cradle into her room. She leaned into the crab and whispered softly.

"Welcome to the undead town called **Creeps**, little one."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N-Hey all! I might change the rating to M soon so if you have a problem with it please feel free to tell me either in a review or in an e-mail. Thank you and good night.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I own Ryma, Ruka, Poof and others…………..moo. 

A/N- Hey all sorry about making you wait so long for an update, I had things to do and people to see but now that it's all over I can write again! YaY! And now some review stuffs…

Pretty Much A Big Deal- Glad you love my story and it's plotline so here's an update for you!

Sarah- So my chapters are spine tingling…YaY! Well anyway Ruka and Poof are supposed to be sinister they just argue with each other a lot. And thanks lots for the Merry wishes my new year was pleasant. Here's an update for you.

BadLuckCat- Well you see I'm planning on adding a little violence and swears and stuff like that but rest assured I will not willingly put a lemon into this story unless begged.

Aqua Uchiha Colors- I wrote more!

Alucardgal- I actually do so…duct tapes you to chair that should hold you for now!

Nikiya Coleman- Thank you lets hope this chapter is interesting to.

Gale Frost- Yeah duct tape doesn't work on noses but alas I only have cream colored tissues I apologize. Although this chapter wasn't posted as soon as you hoped thank you for your approval on the rating change. I am happy to hear you loved the plotline and the characters lets just hope they aren't too much to bear by the end of the story.

Creeps

Chapter 5

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ruka had a skip to her step this evening. She whistled her way around the small kitchen stirring bubbling pots of random foods in nothing but a bright bathrobe. The microwave dinged and Ruka whirled her way over to it. She pulled out a steaming bowl of oatmeal in a colorful bowl. She placed it on the counter and sashayed into her room where a happy little Ryma crawled about on her hands and knees exploring. She gummed a pair of amber glasses that just hung out of her mouth as she sped across the carpet. Ruka walked over to her and picked her up. "Do you want breakfast?" she baby-talked to her. Ryma just smacked Ruka on the forehead. "I'm going to take that as a yes." She jogged into the kitchen and sat the baby down in a old antique highchair. Ryma smacked to wood table in approval and pulled the glasses out of her mouth and plopped them down. Ruka smiled and rolled her eyes, she placed the bowl of oatmeal on the table and turned toward the bubbling pots stirring each gently before turning back toward Ryma. Ruka couldn't decide whether she liked it because it tasted good or that she was eating it with her hands and was getting awful messy. Ruka turned back towards the pots for a few moments before her little light bulb lit up. She turned back toward Ryma who had smacked the bowl over and was playing with the little oatmeal puddle. She picked her up carefully avoiding Ryma's hands "Lets go wake up Mommy." She whispered as she tip-toed toward the couch and the snoring figure of Seras Victoria. Ruka held Ryma out just within her arms reach of Seras and soon enough 'splat' an oatmeal coated hand smacked Seras straight in the face who shot up. "Good evening Sun Shine!" Ruka said smiling at poor oatmeal coated Seras.

"I'm not a morning person. Don't call me Sun Shine."

"Don't you mean evening?"

"What ever." Seras moaned falling back on to the comfy couch. Ruka plopped the confused baby on Seras who hit Mommy on the face over and over and over until she finally got to her feet and into the bathroom to wash Ryma off.

"You want breakfast?" Ruka shouted from the kitchen while tending to her pots.

"Depends! What are we eating?" She shouted back from the bathroom.

"Boiled blood with spicy meatballs and mashed potatoes with a nice blood gravy. Oh and a lovely tomato and blood soup with a dash of herbs from the local market. How's that sound?"

"Fantastic! That sounds like a five star dinner compared to what I'm used to eating…."

"Let me guess fresh blood?" Ruka questioned stirring her pots. Honestly it wasn't that big of a dinner compared to what she usually makes for dinner but then again she usually cooks for more than two and a half people…

"No, just chilled blood from blood packets."

"Ahhhh. Well it's ready and waiting whenever your done with the little one. Oh and try not to take too long eating we have a long night ahead of us."

"What are we doing?"

"I'm giving you the grand tour then we are going to see Poof at the medical wing."

"Oh, any news about her?"

"Not since last night."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Walter stood just behind Integra while she looked over her usual load of paperwork. He could already tell that there were no missions tonight and that meant Alucard will be out all night looking for Seras and Ryma just like last night and come home angry because he found nothing. Where ever Seras was she was hidden well. Integra broke the silence.

"Any minute now Alucard will come busting threw my doors and demand me to let him go looking for his runaway fledging, the bloody nuisance." She said blowing out a puff of smoke.

"He's desperate to find her." Walter laughed "The great Alucard is in a panic! If Miss Seras wasn't missing this would be quite…amusing." The doors flew open hitting the opposite wall with a loud crash. Alucard marched into the office. "Well speak of the devil. Well, I have duties to attend to so I'll leave you two to discuss." Walter walked out of the shaken office.

"Master! I ask to leave the manor tonight to continue my search for Seras!"

"Do you ask or do you demand?"

"Pick one."

"Alucard don't you think if Seras hid herself well enough that not even the great Alucard could find her that just maybe she's found a better place than the manor?"

"I don't care she's my fledging! She belongs to me!"

"She is not your fledging anymore! She freed herself of you! Or have you forgotten?!"

"Master, I need to.."

"You need to what?! Find her?! I'll tell you why you NEED to find her! You love her! But the great Alucard can not show emotion! So you hid it and you treated her like your dog! That's why she ran away!" Alucard was silent as he watched his master suck on her cigar. "I will not let you go searching for her tonight now return to your room and stay there."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Seras marched down the bright streets of the strange town. She followed close behind Ruka clutching on to Ryma for dear life. "Why is it bright?" Seras wondered.

"Level three is the more human like level."

"What?"

"Well…" Ruka turned to face Seras with a glint in her eyes, Seras could tell right away telling stories was something she enjoyed doing. "this wonderful town named Creeps, no pun intended, has four levels. Each level is five hundred feet under ground. Levels one and two is parking and security, level three is for vampires who want to live a more human lifestyle so we simulate day time at night to add to the effect. Level four is the more vampire friendly level, it is dark at night and day and home the best blood bars around." She whirled back around and continued her tour. Seras looked around at the wonder of the underground town as Ruka chattered on about the cafes, schools and things like that. The streets bustled with people just walking off to where they needed to be.

"How many people live here?" Seras asked. Ruka didn't even stop like last time she just shouted over her shoulder.

"All in all there is about five hundred and thirty four members of the undead living here."

"Are they all true undead?"

"Most of them but as mentioned before there are humans adopted by vampires here." Ruka peeked over her shoulder at Seras. She looked like a kid visiting the zoo for the first time, oh how she loved the new ones. Ruka stopped in front of a small restaurant and looked at Seras behind her who now looked like a little kitten in lost in a big world. "Yo, Kitten!" Seras stiffed.

"Don't call me that."

"Do you want a bite to eat Kitten?" Ruka said gesturing towards the door. Seras was fuming.

"Do not call me that."

"Okay. So, bite?"

"Is this place any good?"

"Best in town." Ruka smiled and swung the door open, Seras followed. The place was beautiful. It was lit by dim chandlers and the light coming in from complicated stained glass windows. Every table had its' own painted marble tabletop. A woman stood behind a dark wood pedestal, she had short black hair, bright red eyes and wore a black skirt that barely brushed past her knees and a lovely dark red sweater. She looked up and smiled as soon as she saw Ruka.

"Ru-Ru my girl! What brings you to my timid little ice box so early on a fine summer evening?"

"Well I hear this place has some good eats."

"You hear?! You know! You chow down here at least once a night and you say you 'hear' about good eats."

"Table for two and a half please." Ruka said nonchalant. The woman rolled her eyes and led them to a stunning table. She disappeared for only a moment but came back with menus and a high chair that was just as divine as the table. The two sat in silence before Ruka finally broke it "This place is owned by that girl her name is Capa and she's a good friend of mine."

"I could kinda tell when she called you Ru-Ru" The two of them laughed for a long while before a confused Capa returned.

"What can I get you two frenzied clowns?"

"Two of the usuals, please."

"You gunna stick around for the fireworks, boo?"

"How could I ever leave before." Capa smiled and whirled away.

"What is a 'regular'?" Seras asked pulling a small can of baby food from Ruka's bag. "And what fireworks?"

"This place has the best blood treated cherry pie on this god given earth I can't go a day without it and you'll love it as for the fireworks, well you'll see." Ruka answered reaching across the table to twist open the top to the baby food. "Bananas good choice." Capa whirled back with two steaming plates in hand she placed each one down with gentle care and silently whirled away.

"Doesn't she get dizzy?" Seras asked before shoving a fork full into her mouth.

"I've often wondered that myself." Ruka laughed. "Oh, I heard from Poof this evening while you were lost in this new world she's doing good."

"I wasn't lost I was in the bathroom! Oh, I meant to ask you about Poof. I'm curious, if vampires don't have to breathe and all he did was choke her how come she nearly died?"

"Pregnant vampires need to breathe to support the extra strain on their body." She answered picking apart her pie to find a cherry "Contrary to popular belief vampires can have children."

"Did Alucard know she was pregnant when he attacked?"

"I highly doubt it but I…wait," Ruka cocked her head "…what did you call him?"

"Alucard, that's his name. Isn't it?"

"Nobody knows his name. Nobody lives long enough to find it out." Ruka stared at her. Had she fully encountered Big Red and lived? By the frightened look in her eyes Ruka could tell it wasn't something she wanted to talk about. Seras opened her mouth to say something but the house lights went dim and bright lights clicked on illuminating a small stage with two microphones set up neatly on either side. "Time for the show!" Ruka said dropping the subject fast.

"Ladies and Gentleman your talented duo welcomes you to tonight's karaoke performance. Please enjoy yourselves!" The ceiling echo with the announcement as three knocks came from off stage.

_What'd you forget?_

That voice was male and sounded like the cue for familiar music.

_Got a light?_

That voice was female and sounded good for three words.

_I know you - you're - you're shivering_

Ruka laughed she obviously figured out what song was being sung which put her one step ahead of Seras.

_It's nothing they turned off my heat And I'm just a little weak on my feet Would you light my candle?  
What are you staring at?_

Capa walked on stage at this point well at least Seras knew who was singing the girl part.

_Nothing, your hair in the moonlight You look familiar Can you make it?_

This time a man walked on stage as he sang his part. Ruka burst into laughter as he serenaded her and she answered,

_Just haven't eaten much today At least the room stopped spinning Anyway. What?_

They began to twirl around the stage in an awkward dance.

_Nothing, your smile reminded me of_

_I always remind people of - who is she?_

_She died. Her name was April_

_It's out again Sorry about your friend Would you light my candle?_

_Well Yeah. Ow!  
Oh, the wax - it's Dripping! I like it - between my Fingers, I figured .  
Oh, well. Goodnight .  
It blew out again?_

_No - I think that I dropped my stash I know I've seen you out and about When I used to go out,  
Your candle's out_

_I'm illin' - I had it when I walked in the door It was pure - is it on the floor?  
The floor?_

The song went on and the two acted out the song perfectly finished it perfectly too. Ruka was laughing so hard she began to cry. Ryma let out a little smile as she joined the roar of applause. While the house lights brightened back up Ruka calmed herself and scraped the remains of her pie off the plate while Seras finished the half of hers that was left. "What was so funny about the song?" Seras said shoving a fork full of pie into her mouth.

"It's not the song that's funny its' who's singing it." She chuckled "That was Capa all right but the guy who was singing with her ain't her lover boy! It's her brother, Liam. They do duets once or twice a night most of them are meant for romantic couples but those two are too close with each other to care."

"Seriously?." Seras said stabbing her poor pie to death trying to get a bigger fork full than before.

"Seriously." Ruka placed her fork down on the table and looked Seras straight in the face. "So have you given any thought to calling Creeps your home?"

"I have," She said placing her fork down. "I think I'm going to stay."

Ruka smiled and stuck out her hand. "Well than welcome, Miss Seras, to the undead town of Creeps." Seras shook Ruka's hand and smiled.

"I think I'm going to like it here."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

5 ½ years later…

"Hurry Ryma we're going to be late! Don't want to keep Aunt Ruka waiting!"

Ryma pulled a small boot on. Today was her 6th birthday and she was going to visit the human world with Mommy and Aunt Ruka. It didn't make sense why was she going there when she couldn't see anything there! Mommy's can be silly sometimes.

"Coming!" She pulled on her other boot and scurried out of her room she watched the line that marked where the hallway was. Mommy and Aunt Ruka found out that Ryma could see human blood when Corgen from upstairs elbowed her in the nose and broke it, Mommy came home to see Ryma standing amazed in front of the mirror smearing the blood around to see the dimensions of her face. So Mommy and Aunt Ruka took bags of blood and made a line in the carpet so she could see. Almost everything in Mommy's apartment had blood on it just for little Ryma. She entered the kitchen only to over hear Mommy talking to Aunt Ruka.

"Are you nervous about this little field trip?"

"I was when I found out Poof was going with little Larpi. We can't endanger them both."

"It's been awhile, Big Red might have given up."

"I don't know…"

Ryma sneezed from her dark corner and they both clammed up and went on their merry way preparing for the trip leaving little Ryma confused.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Alucard laid in his coffin it was still morning and he tossed with dreams of disturbing images of Seras covered in blood and a kid with raven hair screaming. These images replayed in his mind over and over until he sat straight up in his coffin. Thankful he left it open he got to his feet and stared into nothing. He could sense her for the first time in what seem like a short eternity. He smiled and faded into the shadows of the walls knowing exactly who had stepped out of the boundaries of a safe haven.

"Wrong move my dear."

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N- Well folks there you have it! So anyways I know outside characters can be annoying so let me try and help you a little. I have no artistic ability what so ever but I know an awesome doll site which I use to create images of all my characters, so I will make dolls for you and put them on a photobucket account and if you are interested I will post that link on my profile you just have to give me a little time on that. Oh and if you guys want to draw your own interpretations of the characters feel free! I will put anything I get from any of you on that account just send me a link to the picture.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING! (except for Ryma, Ruka, Larpi, Poof, Liam, Capa, and others…I think.) 

A/N-And now a word from our sponsors…(in no particular order)

Pretty Much A Big Deal- I am very glad you liked it so here's an update for you.

Ladyofourdarkness- Thank you oh so much you make me happy. It's good to know my jokes are actually funny to somebody besides me. -

Gale Frost- Rest now for your torture is over! Behold an update! I have posted the dolls they are under my homepage link and I would be ecstatic to see anything you draw! (You guys make me so happy! I show you guys off at the lunch table in the morning ;-p) And do not be ashamed at fan girl moments I had one at a comic con when I stood in front of the director of Hellsing himself. Well I hope this chapter makes you just as hyper!

AnaDragon- Well wait no longer chapter 6 is up! Woo! And no Seras should not have left she's in way over her. Opps did I just foreshadow chapter 7? ; -)

Koori Youkai Hime- another new 'chappie' for you! Lets go see what Alucard does! (skips away)

Sarah- Alucard gets more out of his bl#y more and more each day! Anyways I very happy you enjoyed my little cliff hanger.

Warrior Nun - Thank you. : D

Creeps

Chapter 6

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Pick a train."

"No you pick a train."

Ruka and Seras stood in the crowded train station and stared at the little pamphlet together trying to decide where on earth they were going.

"I thought we were going shopping. So why not take the train downtown?" said a quiet voice from behind.

Poof sat on the dirty bench behind them. Motherhood had worn her down in many ways, her eyes were tired and surrounded with little worry lines. Her voice grew meek over the years, Ruka had once said it was because of the difficult child she had raised.

"That seems about right." Seras said closing the pamphlet.

Seras had grown more lively from her time in Creeps but out of the three Seras looked the most human. Ruka helped her change her eyes back to the blue they once were and her short hair was down past her shoulder blades and dyed a raven black color to keep people from knowing her true identity. Only one person in Creeps knows Seras's past and that is Ruka, who found out on accident through their weekly meditations together.

"That train will drop us off within walking distance of the downtown area. Maybe I'll find that pair of shoes I saw last time I was up here."

"Ruka, you haven't been up here since we found Seras I don't think your going to find them."

Ruka was the one who changed the least out of all of them. Her hair was still dyed red and she was still just as skinny as she always. She looked quite strange dressed in 'human' clothes. She wore a plain purple tee-shirt and a nice pair of jeans with a pair of white sneakers. Ordinary wasn't her style, of coarse she loathed every 'normal' moment so she carried a decorated umbrella that made her stick out ever so slightly.

"Mommy I'm tired." Ryma said threw a kid sized yawn as she pulled on Seras's sleeve. "And I can't see any humans, all I see is drops of old blood everywhere."

"I know honey, as soon as we get on the train Aunt Ruka will connect your mind to hers and you can see threw her eyes. Okay?"

"Okay Mommy."

Ryma ran back by Poof who had her sleeping child in her lap. Her child looked almost exactly like a miniature Poof but remarkably had more attitude then her mother had in her younger years.

"When do you think she'll be awake Miss.Saden?"

"I'm sure she'll be awake and ready to play once we get downtown. It's still too early for a little vampire to be awake."

"But Mommy said that it was really foggy out so we have nothing to worry about."

"You have nothing to worry about little human but us on the other hand always have something to worry about. The sun may poke threw the clouds at any time you know."

Ryma opened her mouth to say something but Ruka interrupted.

"We found a train but we gotta hurry it arrives pretty soon."

"Okay Ruka. Now come along little one time to go." Poof said rising to her feet, her sleeping daughter in her arms.

Ryma ran back to Seras and clutched her hand tight. As she walk she spotted a few other vampires with umbrellas ready to board their trains.

"So it isn't just us who left Creeps for the day."

"No Ryma, some people just can't wait for a rainy day so that they may visit the human world."

"Why don't we leave Creeps every time it's foggy."

"It's not safe."

They reached their platform and before Ryma could say anything else their train had arrived. Ryma sighed and followed Seras into the cramped train. On that train car Ryma was able to see only one vampire besides them. He was so familiar but she couldn't figure how she knew him.  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Alucard kept his eyes on the grouping of the undead sitting just about five maybe about six feet away on the filthy train car. He recognized them all expect for the two kids.

'_One of them has to be the human child and the other is an unknown._' his thoughts echoed threw his own dark mind

He watched Seras closely, he was dressed in a human disguise complete with a white button down shirt, black pants, a black jacket and a blue baseball cap to cover his eyes. He felt like a clown but he blended in somewhat. His eyes switched to the raven haired child only to find she was staring at him with extreme fascination. He bent his head down to conceal his eyes but after he waited for quite sometime he looked up again to see her still staring. It was only until the other child stirred did she look away.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Larpi your awake!" Ryma said happily.

Larpi groaned and hopped off her mother's lap. She wobbled towards Ryma and opened her mouth.

"You look ridicules." was the first thing she said.

"I beg pardon?"

"You look like a fool and so do I dressed in human clothes. I was born a creature of the night and night stalkers don't dress like their food."

Poof rolled her eyes, grabbed the girl by her shoulders and whirled her around.

"That's enough. Don't tease your friend."

"Please you old bat. She ain't my friend. You don't see any lioness making small talk to a weak gazelle."

"No more animal plant for you." Ruka muttered under her breath.

"Ryma's kind ain't nothing but food." she wriggled free of her mother's grasp and turned to Ruka "And you watch what you say cow!"

Ruka bared her fangs and hissed as if to seal Larpi's animal plant grave. She turned to Ryma who had gathered a good amount of tears in her eyes. Ruka bent down beside her and dropped her voice so that only the sniffling girl could hear.

"Don't you listen to a word she says. Nobody in this world or the after life likes a vampire who's full of herself. You'll get by better if your polite. Plus your way smarter than that little thing so just grind your teeth and bear with the morons for now. What do you say?"

"Okay."

"That a girl."

Ruka rose to feet and elbowed Seras playfully.

"Way to step in Mom"

"You handled it well. Who am I to interfere?"

She laughed and picked Ryma up who nuzzled herself into Ruka's shoulder and drifted to sleep. Now they had Larpi to deal with, who went on and on to say how she hated the human world and made it well known that she did not want to be on the same train as the 'filthy pig dogs' . Seras was overjoyed when the train came to their stop. Most of the car rose along with the five of them and rushed towards the tiny exit but they got out soon enough. Ruka led them over to a small bench and plopped down.

"Okay, Poof and the thing will separate and explore while me, Seras and Ryma will explore on our own. Of coarse I need to connect my mind to hers so that she may see threw my eyes. This may take awhile so Seras feel free to wander for about a half hour but meet me back here no more or less than a half hour mkay?"

Poof nodded and dragged Larpi along while she complained some more. Seras walked away looking back for a moment as Ruka gently shook Ryma awake. She sighed and kept walking determined not to look back. Sure she was a pretty good mom but Ruka was amazing when it came to kids….well most kids, there was the one exception that was the little fireball Larpi. Seras sighed and kept going until she found a cozy little shop to sulk in for a half hour. As she looked at the knick knacks piled on the shelves she couldn't shake the feeling somebody was watching her.

"Can I help you maim?"

Seras rose quickly, almost startled by the overly cheery attendant.

"No just looking to kill some time." She said blowing a stray hair from her eyes.

"All right then I'll be over there if you need me."

_'Your looking to kill more than just time Police Girl_'

That voice.

No, it can't be.

Seras looked around frantically but so no sign of her worst nightmare. She took a deep breath and told herself that she was just paranoid. She looked at the clock on the far wall.

"Crud is that the time?"

Seras bolted out of the shop and down the street.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ok I'm done."

Ruka finally twitched her head just slightly and little Ryma opened her eyes. Instead of her normal silver eyes Ruka's green eyes stood in their place and Ruka had Ryma's blind eyes.

"I can see **everything**. Aunt Ruka are you sure about this?"

"It's only for one day sweet heart. Don't worry."

"Aunt Ruka why do you have an Umbrella?"

"I have a pretty UM-brella just incase it starts to rain painful deadly apocalyptic rays of UV sunlight down upon the heads of our no life bodies."

"Well, that's pleasant."

"I know! Like the black lace on the edges, it adds a fun effect."

"Aunt Ruka your weird."

"That's my job." She said pinching Ryma's cheeks softly. Ruka turned her head and laughed at the sight before her. Seras pounded down the street at full speed. She stopped at the bench and got her breath back slowly but surely.

"You know you could have been late." Ruka said looking at her watch.

It blinked exactly 5:30pm.

"Sorry I don't want to sped more time here then necessary."

"It's fine come lets go grab the kid something to eat before we start shopping. Help me up."

Seras nodded and took hold of her arm. She lifted a seeing impaired Ruka to her feet and they were on their way to the plethora of snack bars.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Alucard watched them silently from his table in the corner of the good sized food court. He sized up the strange red head, she did not seem to be much of a threat but she had managed to switch her sight with Ryma's, a task the required an extreme meditation skill nearly equivalent to his own. Alucard grinned and sipped his bag of blood.

_Oh what fun this is going to be._

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Seras carried Ryma's tray to a table sitting nicely under an open umbrella. The three of them sat down less than gracefully and began to eat. Ryma had her little bite sized pizza and her over caffeinated soda while Ruka and Seras drank from their water bottles. Their bottles were colored dark so nobody could see what they contained. Ruka pulled a plastic utensil out of her pocket.

"Ruka what is that?" Seras asked just slightly annoyed.

"The pinnacle of all human thought and knowledge, a spork!"

"Why do you have a spork?"

"Because I named it Charlie and he is my spork buddy that I love so tenderly. We frolic in the meadows of grass and flowers and sing songs of love and joy and truth and…okay I found it trying to figure out where I was." Ruka smiled to herself she looked just beyond Seras and froze. She spied a vampire she wished she hadn't recognized. "Oh hell no."

"What?" Seras said very confused.

Ruka rose to her feet and abandoned the table.

"Ru where are you going? Your'e blind Ru!"

Ruka approached the vampire and stood over him looking down she ripped the hat off his head. Alucard was exposed. She heard Seras whimper behind her.

"I knew I you were going to be trouble little undead trash but I never could have guessed you'd annoy me so quickly. Good work."

She spat at his feet and threw his hat to the ground. Ruka slapped him across the face as hard as she could. "First you treat Seras like dog shit on your shoe then you nearly kill my good friend! Now you have the nerve to show your face here and you dare to call me undead trash?!"

Alucard rose to his feet and towered over her but she showed no fear as she glared up at him. He reached into his jacket, pulled out his famous gun and pointed it right at her head. Ruka was a rock and just stared up at him.

"Get out of my mind!" He shouted at her but her face did not change. "I SAID GET OUT OF MY MIND!"

Seras could not stand this much longer she leaped to her feet and slammed into him as hard as she could. He fell backward onto the concrete bringing Seras down on top of him. She quickly held down his arms and bared her fangs. She gave a quick glance at Ruka who was still staring at him with a blank face. He grinned up at her still struggling to keep Ruka out of his head.

"My you have grown strong Police Girl."

"Just preparing for this moment." she said threw a clenched jaw.

"Mommy?"

Seras's rage melted and turned to fear as she saw a frightened little Ryma with tears in her eyes but what she saw on Alucard's face amazed her. Alucard did not look amused or emotionless but just as frightened as she was. "This is no place to fight Seras." He said looking up into her eyes.

"Why did you come here?"

He stared into her like she has never seen him do before and simply said. "To see the daughter taken from me not so long ago."

Seras did not know what to say. Had he truly considered Ryma his daughter after the first and only day she was at Hellsing? Guilt flashed quickly across her face but she still held Alucard down. Almost the exact moment she tried to speak he reached up his head and kissed her softly. It threw Seras off guard enough for him to get the better hand. He rolled her over so that she was on the bottom and broke the surprise kiss.

"As much as I would love to be in that position all day it seems I must take my leave."

Alucard got off her and started to walk away before he realized what Ryma already had.

"Mommy the clouds are clearing! Mom the SUN!"

Seras broke out of her dumbfounded state and scrambled to her feet. She grabbed Ryma and ran for any store she could get to. Ruka shook her head and pulled herself from her own trance and looked at the sky in horror. She glance towards the bathrooms by a kids restaurant to see Larpi standing outside waiting for something. Ruka ran and grabbed her and u-turned back towards the shop Seras had retreated to. Alucard dove under and onto one of the umbrella tables and waited. Ruka placed a complaining Larpi down then bent down to her level.

"Where's your mother?"

She held up a shaking hand towards the food court where Poof was looking around slightly confused.

"Shit."

Ruka ran to the door of the shop and screamed loud enough for her to hear.

"Get to safety! The sun!"

Poof ran in Ruka's direction but tripped and fell to the hard concrete. She tried to get up but it was too late, by the time she got to her feet a setting sun ,but a sun none the less, poked threw the clouds. Poof screeched as the sunlight hit her making her skin bubble and smoke. Ruka picked Larpi up and buried the child's face in her chest sparing her the sight of her mother suffering.  
"No matter what you hear do not turn to look."

Poof tried to walk but feel back down on her knees. Her skin began to melt off her bones and soon she laid face down screaming bloody murder. Seras had enough she grabbed the umbrella that hung out of Ruka's bag. She opened it and ran outside to try and relive a dyeing woman but as soon as she got close enough she was showered with blood. Alucard had shot Poof to end her misery. Seras stood covered in blood, Ryma thought the worst and screeched. Alucard lowered his gun, this scene was a vison he saw in his dreams that he just dismissed as a nightmare. Seras just stood there in absolute horror. The clouds moved in front if the sun again and everything began to sink in. The humans that came to shop had all disappeared leaving the place nearly empty. Ruka place Larpi down and for once the child was silent. The body of Poof turned to dust and began to blow away with the chilling breeze. Alucard climbed down from his umbrella perch and turned away. Ruka clenched her jaw and as fresh tears poured down her cheek she charged at Alucard. Seras quickly grabbed her arm and held her with bloody hands. Ruka struggled and shouted any name she could think of.

"You little dog faced, mothering banging, acid spitting, bloated frog! DON'T HOLD ME BACK! Whore spanking, two faced, leper! LET ME GO!"

Alucard grinned his famous grin and hissed

"Let the little fireball go. Let's see what she can do."

"BITE ME!"

"With pleasure but lets save that for another time."

Ruka broke off of Seras and charged him at full speed screaming all the way. Alucard just stood his ground and waited for her to get close enough. Ruka ran right past him did a quick u-turn and ended up behind him.

"Quick little maggot." He growled.

She grabbed two hand fulls of his hair and pulled him to the ground then began to stomp on his face. He reached up and grabbed her ankle right before it came down again and yanked he off her feet. He rose to his feet and held he upside down by her ankle with a single hand. He slammed his free hand into her gut and dropped her. Ruka fell hard but recover quickly and tired her fastest to punch him back but he grabbed her fist mid swing and flipped her over his shoulder.

"I ended her pain. I did nothing wrong. "

Ruka wiped the blood from her face that dripped into her eyes and got back up she swung punch after punch that he kept dodging. She shouted at him with every swing.

"What gives YOU the right to end her pain?! What gives YOU the right to orphan her child?! Because you're the high and mighty Alucard?! You are nothing more than an undead PUPPET for your master!"

"Harsh words for a weakling."

Seras stood and watched their fight speechless as they threw insult after insult and punch after punch at each other. She had enough this was too much for the kids. She walked back to the little shop where they stood together. Seras scooped them both up and, no longer worried about blowing their cover ,she opened a black portal and stepped threw appeared in her apartment back in Creeps. She washed the kids up and let them lay in her bed to nap. Through all of it Larpi didn't say a word. Ruka finally came home two hours after Seras had left. Her clothes were torn and her feet were bare, for what reason Seras didn't want to know. Ruka took Larpi back to her place when she woke and there they stayed for three straight days.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A/N- Sorry this update took so long but life hurts like woah. Anyway thanks for reading and just to give you a heads up the next chapter is going to jump ahead a couple of years and that should be the last jump for awhile so bear with me. The photo bucket account is open under my homepage link and my e-mail is on my profile incase you have any other art work or anything to say about anything. I'm getting started on chapter 7 right after I post this so the chapter will be up sooner then you think. Love you all!


End file.
